


Moonlight Sonata Antarctica - Art

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad fanart, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Other, Werecocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino gets a 12" were-cock during the full moon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata Antarctica - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonlight Sonata Antarctica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218164) by Anonymous. 



[](http://imgur.com/4uC91nR)


End file.
